


Getting Something Back

by HunterJamie



Series: Blood Ties [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Depression, Nero has to fix things, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, mention of alcoholism, sons of sparda are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Dante is worried Leon doesn't want to be there after hearing that Chris and Claire told him to visit. Nero realizes his father isn't the only twin messed up. Then the twins and Nero find out that Leon is probably on a knife-edge.AKA: The Sons of Sparda are all struggling with mental issues.
Series: Blood Ties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Getting Something Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey KittyChan, this entire chapter was inspired by you. Thank you for this. It was meant to be wholesome to a point and then I remembered the cannon that is Leon's life. ^^ He really has no true happy ending in anything.

Vergil knew something was up with his brother the moment he walked into the shop with groceries. What with keeping in touch with the youngest of the three, they had planned dinners to visit, the eldest easily making it that Leon could be in Capulet and back home in case a job came up for any of them. It had already been two weeks since the last visit. Vergil had been quite pleased.

However, while Dante was overjoyed, the fact he was actually _working_ showed something was irritating him. His coat was on a hook and his sleeves were rolled up. At least he was wearing one of his nicer shirts while he used sandpaper on the floor. They had spoken about resurfacing, cleaning the wood up, and putting a new varnish over it. The thing was, it had just been talk, nothing more. 

Vergil sighed as he walked past to go into the kitchen. The oven had been the first thing to be replaced once he moved in. He had some money floating around. It was fortunate that he could still get a hold of it. He set the bags next to the stove and started to make dinner, listening to the sound of his twin cleaning the floor. 

He wouldn’t have to go grab Leon on this visit, at least. By the sounds of it, he was not the only one who had the chance to travel there once more. That soldier was available, the one he had met before, as well as his younger sister. With the description both Leon and Sherry had given of her, she was quite a firecracker. She was younger than Leon, and yet she was able to survive Raccoon City just as he had while trying to protect a child. To say Vergil was not excited to meet her would be… well an overstatement, but he was pleased to know another friend worthy of their presence. 

That thought process was paused. Nero had told him he needed to stop looking on humans so lowly… He was trying, for his son’s sake. After all, despite his demonic blood, he was the most human of all.

Vergil sighed as he prepared a meal, something he had helped Kyrie make a while ago. He was still getting used to actually cooking for more than one person but he had to admit it was a relaxing hobby to have. It kept his mind from turning to more toxic goals, at least, plus his brother had a notorious diet as it was. How his brother was alive from pizza and sundaes was beyond him. 

That scraping was still going…

Vergil set everything into the oven to bake, having time before setting up the next part of the meal. He walked back into the main part of the shop to watch the younger work. He was just sitting there, working on maybe the sixteenth board to get it looking newer than it did. It was working, at least… Still didn’t change how much it was stained, but they would change that if he let the other keep going. 

He wasn’t going to, though. As much as it was needed, he knew Dante well enough. He would blow up… “Speak.”

Dante didn’t move other than continuing to work. “About what? There are a lot of things to talk abou-”

“Do not play dumb with me, Dante. Something is bothering you and your nerves are getting against mine.” Vergil moved to lean on the desk, folding his arms. 

The younger finally stilled, taking a deep breath. “Just… Leon…”

Of course… They had talked about the conversation dealing with their father’s guns, that they were to remain at the shop for safekeeping. However, it was also brought up what their brother had said. It did make the eldest worry, but not as much as Dante. It seemed the fact the brother and sister duo was coming to visit meant that his agitation on the topic was higher.

“You must remember that they may have their reasons-”

“He made his choice, Verge.” The younger twin stood, dusting himself off. He would have to get a shower before their guests got there. At least, with the help of Trish and Lady, the kitchen area was pretty much sterilized. “He didn’t want to deal with demons. He wanted to protect his family. And then just because his friends find out we are his brothers-”

“ _I know_ , Dante.” Vergil walked closer. It had taken them time to get this close again, to actually worry about each other and try to comfort one another. The elder was still surprised when he was bothered by his brother’s upset. “If it bothers you so much… try talking to them, especially Claire. She seemed to be the primary instigator of this turn of events.” 

The younger took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Yeah… yeah, I can do that…” He ran a hand through his hair. “By the way, was Nero supposed to be coming too?”

Vergil nodded simply before turning to head back into the kitchen to get refreshments set up now that the annoying sound was ceased. He could focus on dinner again and let the other get himself cleaned up. He listened to the short silence before those heavy steps of the younger finally started to head off up the stairs for a shower. Hopefully, he wore something equally as nice as before. Vergil did not want to have to hit his brother if he thought going shirtless again would be a good idea with guests.

He had just placed the fruit cocktail in the fridge when the door opened, the now familiar energy of his son walking in. It was just him that day, Kyrie helping with an event at the orphanage with their kids. For now, Nero was there to get to know the other uncle he didn’t know about.

The young hybrid walked into the kitchen, smiling at his father as the man started to make a dessert. He had already taken his coat off to hang, leaving him in one of his torn-up sweaters. His sleeves were pulled down, though, since there was a chill in the air. “You know… I still can’t get over the fact that you cook so much. I get you used to do it all the time, but to the extent that you do?”

Vergil just raised a brow. “Considering providing as I do was something… normal to our family.” He started to fill a pan with some batter. “We were classified as more high society back then. Lower end, I think, but high enough to make friends and have social gatherings. While they were never too big, this sort of activity was normal.”

Nero couldn’t help but give a small scoff. “No wonder you act all high and mighty.” He looked out the door. “What about Dante?”

“He was… a rebel.” The man smirked at his own words. He still regretted breaking that sword, or rather his humanity regretted it. His demonic side still struggled to accept that there was a problem with it. “He would rather go and get dirty and rough house in good clothes. But he was a more energetic child than I had been. Thankfully, Leon could keep up once he reached playing age so I could be able to sit and read once I got tired out.”

Nero hummed a bit. “Well… okay then.” He moved away from the other, starting to head out. “Well, it is good to see you. Going to go greet Dante.” He had long stopped telling them he would go let the other know he was there. He knew they were aware of him already. He was really starting to come into his demonic power and the certain benefits that came with it.

He made his way up the stairs, the sound of his uncle walking around in his room. He was about to knock when he noticed that there seemed to be an uneasy feeling coming from the other side. It was… a tightness. With a frown, the young hybrid gave a few taps.

There was only a small sound, something sliding before the door was opened. The man still had a towel over his head to dry it. At least he was wearing pants already. “Hey, Dante.” He smirked a bit as he tilted his head. “Didn’t you say you were going to cut your hair last week?”

“I am thinking about it. Didn’t say I was going to.” He walked into the room, grabbing a shirt and socks. The unease was still there.

Nero narrowed his eyes only a little as he watched the man. His shoulders had a slightly tense look to them and his fingers moved just a little more animated. “Okay… Do I need to be worried about something?” He crossed his arms as he watched 

His uncle sat up just a bit and frowned. “... No…?” He tilted his head, confused until he remembered he was talking to his nephew who was starting to be able to see right through him… He sighed. “No, there is nothing to worry about, kid.” He moved to get his boots on once his socks were fully on. “It is something that will be taken care of later.”

The younger frowned before making sure to stay in the doorway. He wasn’t going to let Dante leave if he kept avoiding the issue. While he knew the twins spoke now, the fact remained that neither of them kept their heads on often enough. “Talk to me, please.” He hated how hard it was to get both of them to talk to others, even family. 

There was a silence for a bit, the older not even looking at the other. Finally, he deflated. “I just… I’m worried the only reason Leon is coming is because of his friends…” He looked at the floor. “I’m worried he still doesn’t want to be around and that he would rather be anywhere else. But his friends are making him come. I don’t want him or anyone miserable… I’m still surprised _Verge_ stays around as often as he does…”

Nero blinked a few times, standing up a little straighter. He could understand that worry. He hadn’t told the two what Sherry had said, but he always thought it was a good thing. Dante wanted family, which was why he had kept Nero around despite keeping his distance and lying to-

A light clicked in his head, replaying the last part. Why would he be surprised about his twin still being there? They had bonded once more, started to do things more often. Hell, there were days when he visited and they were in the same bed, both as a means for comfort and to make it easier to sleep with their other half so close. Vergil had never once given the impression that he was planning to leave, either. Many times he would leave, yes, but he always came back, sometimes with more books about the underworld, but no desire to pursue anything more than knowledge. 

So why would Dante be surprised…?

But thinking about the worry, it started to make sense, and the entire thing killed the youngest descendant. He now thought on his call to Dante long ago when he started to get into the business, how surprised his uncle had sounded that he had contacted him first, had asked for help on the jobs. He had been surprised each call when the young man had needed help and asked for him rather than one of the others when he found out there were more.

Nero moved to sit next to his uncle. “Well…” He needed to do something at the moment. He could think about the other things later. “With how stubborn all of us can be, I think with the fact he is still coming does say something. If he didn’t want to come, wouldn’t he just say no? Or, with how chaotic his job sounds, make an excuse? It would be easy for him to do for a while. But he is still coming.”

The man still didn’t seem fully convinced, but he did nod. With a sigh, he got his shirt on and stood, grabbing a dress vest. The younger had a feeling he would be going to grab that duster he had to give himself a more comforting feel. He gave his nephew a flash of a smile. “Well… I better go see what your father is cooking up.” He left the room before anything could be said.

Nero knew what that was. It wasn’t to just go check on the other, it was to get out of the conversation. He ran a hand through his short hair, letting out a groan before falling back onto the bed… then getting up shortly after because it smelt like the old man had neglected once again to change his bed, and it smelt of aged sweat and demon blood. Despite the fact it was not supposed to be his responsibility, he stripped the bed. 

While he did that, he thought about what he was going to do about his dysfunctional family… He wouldn’t trade them for anything, no matter what, but how is it he was the most stable after growing up in a cult that worshipped his grandfather? He had a father who still had issues being _human_ and understanding that it was not a weak thing to be as such, an uncle who is terrified of being a demon despite that being in his blood, and now he is starting to see that his other uncle was an insecure mess who wasn’t going to talk about his issues.

“Savior, they all need therapy…” He rubbed his head at all this, at the mess he just realized was his family… At least his father was having a start to his problems. For some reason, the cooking seemed to be helping a lot… Maybe he could convince the man to help with baked goods for the orphanage. 

Nero finished the bed and grabbed the dirty sheets to move them to the washer. He was hoping once Leon started to talk to his brothers more his own issues would ease up, and then that would leave Dante… Nero would handle that. He was pretty sure he had already started to help with that with his own insistence of coming around every so often, even calling Dante for things he didn’t know rather than Lady or Trish who seemed to actually try to be active with other people. 

He started down the stairs once the laundry was started up. “Hey, Dante? Can you please remember to do your sheets? Seriously, what have you been killing lately?” He went to go into the kitchen when the sensation of another demon started to form on the edge of his mind. Since he had felt it already once before, he knew who it was. Leon had said about doing this, taking that necklace of his off once they started to get close. 

They still had a few blocks before they got there, but Nero started to feel a rock in his chest, thinking about his uncle again.

Dante seemed to stiffen just a little at the sensation, but quickly he relaxed to look over to the other. “Why? Next hunt they are just going to get dirty again.” He shrugged, going to check into the fridge. Vergil quickly kicked it shut on the other’s fingers. “Ow!”

“That is for dinner and isn’t properly chilled yet.” The older pulled out the cake he had been baking, moving to let it cool. 

“Yeah, yeah. I understand, _mom_.” He grinned a bit at the deep sigh that came from his brother. “I’ll go grab those extra chairs.” He patted Vergil’s shoulder before going into the closet near the back door. 

The elder took another deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. “I am not going to stab him today. Tomorrow is still undetermined…” He shook his head to get powdered sugar on top of the cake to take his mind off the severe need to hurt his brother as he is still prone to do when the younger decided it was a good time to irritate him. Didn’t help they had swords with them at all times, now.

Nero shook his head as he went to the door as he heard a truck stop near the shop. He opened it up hearing the familiar voices of Chris and Leon. The first person that came around the corner hadn’t been either of them, though. He smirked at the resemblance between her and her brother. There was a bit more brightness to Claire, something that made him think of Kyrie, in a way. He had a feeling the two were the same, having gone through so much but not letting that keep them down for long. 

She looked up, jumping just a bit as she realized someone was there to greet them. “Well! Seeing how young you are, you have to be Nero.” She thought a moment. “Mid-twenties? Let me guess… Twenty… three?”

Nero shook his head. “Year off. Twenty-four. Close, though.”

She cheered a little, causing him to chuckle. He was going to get along with her wonderfully with how relaxed she was. “That will be easy to remember. You are the same age as Moira.” She rested a hand on her hip as she looked back to Leon. “Kind of weird that your kid is older, though.”

The agent raised a brow. “She is also metaphorically adopted.” He gave the woman a smirk. 

Nero looked at the two, reading them. Leon seemed so much more relaxed around her, so much more _human_. While he had been relaxed back in that demolished city, it was more a soldier too used to battle. Something about Claire just made the man seem more normal. He would have to ask about that… 

The hybrid mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yeah, being biologically one of the twins does make it a little harder to control a kid’s age.” He smirked some as he moved more out of the way to let the three in. 

As they moved in, he had to admit it was kind of odd to see how similar the siblings’ styles were. Leon had talked about them, how Claire was in an organization that aids civilians in a disaster zone more than fights the infected. She wasn’t a soldier like her brother. Yet they were both wearing leather jackets, his brown while hers was a bit redder. Then again, Leon was wearing a black one. The difference was that the siblings wouldn’t have looked too out of place at a country club while the other seemed like he would have been in a biker bar. Nero would have thought the siblings would have just a bit of a different style.

Chris looked around the place once they walked in, only barely glancing at the more clean looking spot in the room. He seemed satisfied with it. “Way better than some places I have been in. Seriously, that bar I told you guys about in Africa, the one that served those good drinks? This reminds me of it.” He was quiet a moment. “Makes me think I should call Sheva again, see how things are going.”

“Not much, but it is home.” Dante walked out of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame. The tense feeling was still hanging on him, but not as much now that his little brother was there. “Food, water, and when Vergil kicks my ass to pay the bills, hot showers.”

“Dad, Trish, Lady, or even me. I kicked it the last time.” Nero rolled his eyes. “Be glad most bills are under your name, or I swear one of us would have killed you by now just for the hot showers.”

Chris was actually the one to laugh at that one. He shook his head at the raised brow the older devil hunter gave. “I completely and irrevocably understand the need to keep a hot shower going. If I have to turn my electricity off for a while and I come back before the date it is supposed to be turned back on, I will say fuck it and go to either Claire’s house or any number of our friends. Even went to Leon’s when my plane landed in DC.”

“Worst wake up call ever…” Leon had a smirk, though, not having been upset. “Anyways. Claire, this is Dante. He is the younger twin. Vergil is in the kitchen.”

The woman smiled brightly, and Nero just _knew_ she was like Kyrie, because that smile of hers was just as bright and that tense feeling eased more. She was completely disarming. The younger could just _tell_ his uncle was struggling to stay mad at her. “It is amazing to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Vergil stepped around his brother, rag in hand as he dried off. He nodded respectfully to Chris in greeting, the older Redfield returning it. “Leon spoke fondly of you last he was here, him and Sherry both.” He looked her up and down. “You don’t seem like someone who could have survived much. You must have been trained well by your brother.”

The older seemed flustered at that before his sister punched his shoulder. “Hell, yeah, I was. Went to the gun range a lot. Got to learn how to aim and made it I wasn’t afraid to shoot if I needed to.” She looked at Vergil, smirking. “Plus riding a bike taught me how to think quickly a few times. Chris here hated that I wanted a bike. But his protests made me want it more.” 

The mood for Dante seemed to start to feel better, but his twin could still feel his upset… For now, he hoped it would be manageable. “Come, dinner is ready. Forgive the space, but the kitchen wasn’t exactly meant to be dined in.”

The three followed the hybrid to the kitchen, followed closely behind by his twin and son. What he had set up was a form of meatloaf with vegetables seen throughout, like carrots and cauliflower. There was a gravy to be poured over it as well as a stuffing. The juice was set in a pitcher, finishing the simple dinner set up. The cake was still on the counter, ready to be cut into after.

While it was nothing like what Leon could remember as a child, it was still nice to walk in on the homemade smell. There was just something to it that he didn’t have with the meals he would make for himself when he was home. They settled into the chairs around the small table. It couldn’t fit all of them, but that was alright. Both Dante and Chris seemed perfectly happy backing up to let the other four at least have their plates on the table.

The younger twin gave a small groan as he started to eat. “You know… if you do keep this up, I might have to stop eating pizza.” He smirked, noticing how Nero snorted. His nephew did not believe at all that the other would give that up.

And his twin agreed. “If you had the money to, I have no doubts you would try and set up an oven similar to the one from the pizza parlor you greedily desire us to go to when the cravings occur. Which I would then remind you of how often you put yourself into debt with Lady, anyway, so the point would have been moot.” 

Nero smirked as he watched his uncle pout… then stuff his face more prooving that he was more worried about getting food into his mouth than actually worrying about the truth of those words.

Both Chris and Claire were smirking at the exchange, the older glad to see how they were when they were not in the middle of a demon horde. Vergil seemed so mature compared to the other two, but at this moment, he was showing he had just a bit more of a silly side as he shoved his twin’s leg as the other decided to drape on him at an additional thought.

“That would be cool, though if you think about it. A stone oven? Pizza isn’t the only thing that goes in those!”

Claire actually made a small sound, wanting to add to that. She had to swallow first to clear her mouth. “There is this one place, can not for the life of me remember what it is called. But they have an oven that they heat up and fill with food, and as it cools, they add different things for the corresponding temperatures as the day goes on.”

“In Fortuna, we have something kind of like that.” Nero leaned back, playfully putting his feet on Dante’s lap to mess with him. “We don’t use stoves like that too often.” He motioned towards the one in the kitchen. “Only the… more influential houses have them. We primarily just use wood stoves and fireplaces, though.” He smirked as his feet were knocked off… only to put one of them back up, getting a small glare from his uncle. 

Vergil couldn’t help the smirk, though he was surprised that nothing had been brought up just yet about what was bothering the other… It was still there, bubbling at the surface, coming up just a bit when the siblings spoke up and easing as they all continued to laugh and enjoy the company. While he would have been content to let it be, he knew it would not be easily let go… 

Once the meal was finished and everyone got a slice of cake, the group decided the kitchen was just a little too cramped for all six of them. It didn’t help that even without the gear, Chris was a large man. They all moved to settle in the main room with Dante in his usual spot at the desk and Leon and Nero settling on the couch. They both let out a surprised yelp as Claire playfully fell over the arm of the couch and landed on the both of them. Both Leon and Chris were not surprised and couldn’t help the laugh before she moved to settle between them with no care. The older Redfield moved to sit on the pole table while Vergil leaned against the wall behind the desk.

Nero looked at the three, smirking at the woman’s antics. “With how much it sounds like you guys go through, I am surprised how much of a child you can be.” 

She shrugged. “Why be serious when you can have fun? Besides, I deal with kids in my job. Keeping my humor can help when things are tense.” She stretched a bit before settling her hands in her lap.

Dante looked back towards his twin, smirking. “Maybe you could take a card from her book.”

The older raised a brow. “I have plenty of fun with my books. I do not have to be a child to have a good time.” He stared at the other, and then sighed, giving him a look that only Dante would know was him giving a small apology. “I am also surprised you would say that after our earlier conversation.”

The other tensed, knowing what he was talking about. He gave a small glare, not wanting to bring it up now. It did not feel right. But the agitation did flair up again. “Really…?”

“To be honest, it has been annoying me more than your own failing battle to keep your thoughts from getting to you.” He closed his eyes. “And knowing you because of the light mood, you would have let it slide unless a moment of privacy was given, and I do not see that happening.”

Leon frowned, understandably confused as to what the two were talking about. However, he was a little worried, seeing as how it came after what his brother said about Claire. “Mind letting us know what you are talking about?”

It was obvious with how the one was sitting up that he was going to slide the conversation under the table. The elder would not have it. Sometimes, neither of them were reasonable, especially when they were starting to annoy one another. “Dante is worried you are not here of your own volition and fears you would rather be home.”

The younger twin placed his head in one of his hands. Normally, Vergil wanted to stab him, but for once, the feeling was very much reversed. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up to his younger brother, afraid to have the belief confirmed.

There was a tense moment of silence, no one moving. It was just on the edge of awkwardness that Leon finally spoke. “Honestly… if I had been home right now, I would probably have been past out cold with too many bottles next to me…” 

The devil hunter slowly looked up to his brother, brows furrowed at the comment. 

Claire, getting where the thought came from leaned on her knees. “Trust me, Dante. Chris and I didn’t just push him because he is your brother.”

“He chose-”

“He chose to let fear get to him to prevent a repeat of loss...” She wasn’t upset. She understood, she knew what it was like. She begged Chris not to join the airforce, afraid she would lose her brother, and he did the same about the bike. They couldn’t handle the thought of losing each other as they did their parents. “I would have let him continue, and _encouraged_ , just encouraged not pushed for contact every so often had things been different. I wouldn’t have told him he had to visit you those two weeks ago.”

The way she spoke made Nero sit up, worried. He also noted how Leon suddenly seemed to have a shadow over him. “What do you mean had things been different?”

Claire looked at her friend, a moment of silent permission. With a hard swallow, the seven words instantly broke the twins’ hearts. “I don’t think I can tell them…” 

The way both Chris and Claire looked, the way Leon had said just that, something had _happened_ to their little brother. They both knew how hard things could be, Vergil still not sharing what he could remember that happened to him while he was in Hell. But to know their little brother went through something that hard when the one had wanted him to have a good life with his normal family…

The woman nodded, taking that as what she needed. She reached over, taking his hand gently. They did have a right to know if he would let her. “Raccoon City was the start of everything going to the shitter.” She looked at Dante, hoping that once he knew the truth, he would understand. Her heart was in the right place for Leon, wanting him to have something. “Our lives went upside down, what with discovering bioweapons. But Chris and I found our ways, started making something for ourselves with the battle…” She paused. “And Leon was being forced to work for the government and was sent on suicide missions.” 

Dante sat up immediately, looking at his brother. “What?”

Chris picked it up, having found out first. “While Claire was looking for me, people found Leon and Sherry. Because of her having been infected plus the threat of another scientist, they imprisoned both of them and gave your brother no choice but to work for them. They wouldn’t let him see Sherry, wouldn’t let him have a life. I don’t think he could even call his parents.”

Leon squeezed Claire’s hand as he shook his head. “Took them a while to let me tell them I was even _alive_.” 

Nero stared at his uncle. And here he had thought growing up in the cult was bad, having been brainwashed into believing their ways and never trying to find out more until it was too late. But to have been consciously controlled like that?

Claire gave him a smile, wanting to give him some strength. “And I can’t even say it got better. It didn’t. I remember we met after an incident and…” She stared, heartbreaking as she remembered how numb he looked despite everything, how there was no fire in his words. “I never asked… but I had a feeling how far in the hole he was.” She looked back to the brothers. 

Dante took in a breath. He knew what she was talking about, knew it because he had been there himself a few times. He hated how he would have looked at his guns sometimes, how he would think of loading one up. And what made it worse was that Leon wasn’t denying it.

Chris was staring off. “Then the worst years happened.”

Vergil shifted a bit, hand moving to clench Yamato in his upset. “I was hoping there would be an end to this…”

Claire gave a weak smile. “Started with me getting kidnapped. Then two years later Chris vanishing. I got injected with a virus. Chris is still getting therapy for the PTSD that was caused…” She stopped, the siblings giving a shared look.

At first, it was unknown why they paused. However, the way it seemed Leon’s hand was shaking… Nero swallowed hard. “How long ago… was this next part?”

Leon was surprisingly the one to answer, his voice tight. “Two years ago.”

It was still fresh. 

Chris looked up finally. “I am not going into details… Hell, I had to do a report on parts of the entire mess and I still struggle with talking about it. But… I can say our drinking problems got worse.” He crossed his arms tightly, uncomfortable. Just remembering how close Leon and the president had gotten, and then hearing Leon say about his death… It killed him. “We all have been betrayed and lost a lot of people, some… too close. While trauma isn’t considered a race…”

Claire looked at Leon once more, seeing how distant his eyes had become. “I made the choice to push, Dante, because I feel like he needs his big brothers more than he was willing to admit. God knows I wish I could have been there for all of it.” It had been hard taking care of Sherry when she could visit, but knowing that Leon had suffered so much. And when Tall Oaks happened, when it really hit him what happened after the events let him go home… 

“I’m sorry I made you worry, Dante. I truly am. And like I said, I wouldn’t have made the choice had his life been more like mine. But I had to give him something to look forward to.”

The younger twin wanted to feel guilty for being mad at her. But the way she looked at him… She was a younger sister with a protective brother. She was seeing he was just doing the same thing Chris would do for her. 

Then she smiled. “And as he said, he would probably be drinking right now. He actually has started to drink less and started talking about you two more since we know. Like how you all were given a choice to play instruments and only one of you decided to, and that somehow only you two had a sweet tooth as kids.”

Chris chuckled, looking more at Vergil. “Did you seriously love chocolate so much you broke a glass jar to get _bakers_ chocolate?”

The twin flushed as the younger started to snicker, nodding to confirm the story. “He did! Mom was so made it scared all of us!” Dante grinned at that, having not thought about it for a long time. The fact Leon had brought it up, though… that warmed him just a little. 

Leon actually managed a smile. He hadn’t let go of Claire’s hand, still feeling the depression trying to keep him down. “Mom hated plastic containers. After that, though, she started to put the chocolate in them so there wasn’t a repeat.”

Claire smiled at the comment and how easily he spoke about it, remembered how at first he seemed reluctant. But once he got started it was like a dam that broke, a need to remember what he could. He had been so young, but there were still many fond memories.

She looked back to Dante, him grinning at his twin and making him flush more as he teased about the event. Once he felt her eyes, though, he looked back, his mirth dying just a bit. It was then that she decided to stand, stretching. The air was too heavy now, even with the laugh. “We can talk more about it later. I don’t want to completely kill the mood today.” She looked around a bit before seeing a shotgun on the wall. It gave her an idea that she was sure would help them all. “There a shooting range around here?” She smirked. “Been a while since I went, and I heard mostly everyone here knows how to shoot.”

Vergil snorted. “We all know how to fire a gun. I simply prefer a sword.” He adjusted Yamato just a little to emphasize his words. “I am unsure all of Dante’s guns are allowed, or if there would be enough, however.”

Chris shook his head, moving to lift his pant leg to show he had a gun in an ankle holster, as did Leon. Claire moved her coat to show hers on her hip. “I have a feeling we keep our guns for the same reason you do your sword.”

He hummed gently before nodding. “It would get Dante out of the shop. He hasn’t had a job this entire time.” He pulled the chair back, making his twin yelp.

His brother glared only a moment before standing. “Do you want to come, anyway?” He… rather liked that idea, shooting with his brothers, even if it wasn’t demons.

The older hummed a moment. “Maybe another time. I could use the quiet after you kept me up all night with your snoring.”

“I do not snore!” Dante crossed his arms, almost in the manner of a child pouting. However, it soon changed, the smirk coming back. “Maybe next time, then.” He went to get his guns, more than happy to show off and let out some negative feelings. 

As he grabbed the pair, Leon stood, suddenly brightening a bit. “I can check out Luce and Ombra, see if they need to be adjusted for me.” He couldn’t help but smile at the grin his brother got before he ran into the back room. As the door opened, he could feel a wave of demonic energy with all the Devil Arms that he managed to store in there. If anywhere was safe, it would be that room.

It took only a few seconds before the red devil hunter came back out with the box. He was happy to note that both the Redfield siblings saw the fact there was an ‘e’ on his name yet they didn’t comment. Dante handed the box to him, his energy just that more excited. Two sets of demon-killing guns pairing against each other; it would be amusing to see how they worked together.

Nero shook his head a bit before looking at Dante. “I’ll catch up.” He stood up from the couch. “Want to clean up, seeing as you didn’t.” He motioned towards the sawdust mess in the corner. 

Of course, Dante waved it off, but he still smiled. “Alright. We will see ya in a bit. You remember where to go, right?”

“I may be new to the city, but I am not senile, old man.” He grinned before moving to go grab a broom and dustpan.

The two sets of siblings left, Dante and Claire talking with more enthusiasm between them. He was still upset, but now, at least, it was more out of concern that his brother was struggling. They left the truck, enjoying a stroll to the range.

Vergil hummed a bit as he watched his son clean the mess up, pleased that the day went well. Yes, he discovered that the youngest of the three had a hard life, but he was pleased to have been told. Once Leon came back, he would let him know to call if anything was needed, even if it was just a visit. The two would only be a sword cut away. He was sure Dante would need to contact the younger more often, as well.

The twins told themselves they would take care of one another once they were in the human world. The elder was sure that would extend to Leon.

“You know…” Nero had gone still, something Vergil only now realized as he was brought from his thoughts. “I always wanted a family. I just never imagined that it would have so many issues in it.” He pursed his lips before moving to get the dust in the pan. “You and Leon both suffer from trauma you can’t talk about. I am glad he could let a friend say most of it, though. And you are trying to cope, finding ways to connect with us in human ways despite having pulled away from your emotions for so long.” He moved to throw the dust into the trash. “Just wish Dante would work on his issues…”

Vergil straightened up quickly with a frown and brows knit together. He had not felt anything that would have been needing for concern, not that he had noticed, anyway. Nor had Dante spoke of anything alarming. Sure, he had days where he seemed off, but they all did. Jobs were hard, people were lost, just as Chris had said things had been for the youngest brother. 

Nero sighed, not ignorant of the silent stare. “Dad…” It was still odd for that to be said between them, but it was easier now than it had been in the beginning. “You left Dante in the human world to go off for power. Then he met the other, and he was so scared of demons he pushed him away.” He finally looked up. “Dante is terrified that both of you are going to leave him again. And I think he is actually expecting it at some point. And because of it, he couldn’t stand the idea of being rejected by me…”

There was a moment of silence before it finally clicked. _Oh…_ Vergil felt his heartbreak more as he realized just how messed up they all three really were. He had thought Dante was okay, that he was just his normal goofy self. Now he was seeing he was hiding behind it all.

What was that phrase? The saddest people smile the brightest?

Vergil looked down as he bit the inside of his cheek. Nero sighed once more before moving to grab his coat, Blue Rose on the inside in case he had been called on for a job. He was about to head out when he was stopped.

“Tell Dante…” There was a hesitation. “I will be needing _his_ help later. There had been a recipe mother taught us, but I can not remember it all.”

There was a pause in the young man before he smiled, getting what his father was doing. Normally if he wanted to cook something, he would just make it and go from there. Wanting help... “I’ll do that. And if you leave, let us know?” 

The man nodded, already trying to figure out how to repair the damage that he had done.

~-~-~

It had been days now. While the middle of the visit had been upsetting, the end had been amazing. Leon had been feeling lighter while visiting with everyone, Vergil eventually coming to the gun range. All of them had been quite surprised, well, except for Dante, that Vergil very much did know how to use a gun, even chastizing Dante on the fact he needed to clean them better.

It was wonderful and everyone left in good moods.

It was the middle of the night, one light on at the desk with a bottle of scotch sitting next to it. Sitting there next to a full glass was a gun. It was a standard issue for all DSO agents, fully loaded at all times in case a call was sent out for the agent to go out to the field.

It was one of those nights, one that Leon woke up gasping in a cold sweat, trembling. He could feel the strain on the amulet as it struggled to keep his energy hidden. Most of those nights he would have called Adam just talked to the man and helped calm himself down, talk about plans and how to improve what they were building. 

That number was no longer in use. It hadn’t been since that night. The shaking continued as the man stared at the gun, throat tight.

It was easy… More than likely it would take two bullets straight through the head.

He closed his eyes as he heard Dante’s voice, though, remembered their conversation while the others were getting themselves set up at the gun range. 

_”It sucks… I know what it is like. Back after Mallet Island, I ended up staying in bed for a week. Just stared at the ceiling wondering what I would have to do to end it all. Even thought about trying to make a makeshift guillotine with Rebellion. Lady got called, though. She came in and she just talked to me until I broke. There were a few times like that. But that had been the worst.”_

Leon ran a hand through his hair as he choked back a sob. After a long while, he finally got up to grab his phone. He was thinking maybe Claire or Sherry, hell, even Chris would be good, seeing as they had a semi shared trauma from the C-Virus. But instead, he found himself pulling up the keypad to dial the number he had memoried, never realizing why he memorized this one number rather than just saving it every time he got a new phone.

“ _Devil May Cry…_ ”

He knew he needed his brothers now. Why did it have to take this long to realize it?

“Hey, Dante… Sorry if I woke you.”

It sounded like the other sat up quickly. “ _No, it’s okay. You alright?_ ” He was more alert now that he heard the struggle in his brother’s voice. 

Leon couldn’t help the choked laugh that came out. No, no he was not. He had his gun out on the desk again. “Can we just talk, please?”

The older sighed, eventually just asking how Sherry had been doing. Talking about her seemed to help as the agent sat down. They were like that for only fifteen minutes, though, as Dante had to pull away, letting someone know who he was talking to.

The phone was disconnected, suddenly.

Leon blinked, moving to stare at the phone in confusion. He was starting to dial the number again when the feeling of demonic energy appeared out of nowhere, strong and close by.

The tears started to fall, a wet laugh leaving his throat as he realized Vergil was not satisfied with a phone call. He took the amulet off to help guide them. Dante would only know vaguely where he was from past conversations.

It didn’t take too long before there was a knock at his door. He stood from the couch to open it without looking through the peephole. It wasn’t like he needed to. The moment the red devil saw the tears, arms were around Leon, pulling him close as he started to break down. The eldest moved in to close the door, not wanting to share this event with the world. 

It took a long while before either of them could move to sit down. They went to the small living area, Vergil only pausing a moment when he saw the items on the desk. He refused to dwell, instead simply moving to grab the decanter and glass to hand back to his little brother. 

The dam broke once more. The twins already knew he was messed up, so it was easy for him to bring up what happened the two years before, the events with the C-Virus and what it took from him as well as the blackmail that lost him the entire squad he had trained. He struggled to cope with it now that his best friend was gone and how at times he didn’t know where to turn.

Dante held him the entire time, letting him talk and cry as needed. It tore him up, and with what he was feeling from his twin, it was killing him as well. 

In the morning, Vergil quietly took Leon’s phone to another room and called Lady. “We will be missing for a few days. I believe we are needed here more.” 

She had been surprised, more by Vergil calling, but she was glad to have been informed. She wished them well and hung up, letting him turn back to the scene he had woken up to.

Leon had fallen asleep, Dante still holding him as they had when they were children. He watched the two for a while, noting the empty bottle of scotch. He moved to the kitchen to get water ready for once they woke up. That night was a reminder of how messed up they all really were, just as Nero had said.

It was said that the older siblings were meant to take care of the younger ones. Maybe it was finally time for him to try and do just that.

At least, he had a son who could guide him with such a foreign task.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't have Nero bitch slap his dad for letting his brother have abandonment issues. Just didn't feel right.


End file.
